New Beginnings, New Lives
by wishyouweremineforever
Summary: "Who's the girl with Wordy?" She said to everyone on the table. They all looked up to see Wordy with the blond girl on his side. "Well... That's not his wife." Spike said as his eyes followed the girl every move. "No, that's not his wife." Ed said with a little smirk coming to his face. His voice was filled with enthusiasm. "That's his younger sister, Bianca."
1. Chapter 1 - Bianca Wordsworthy

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm new at this kind of stories, so please be patient with me. My story isn't going to go according to the episodes, but I can tell you that in my story Wordy is already in GUNS AND GANGS. Also, I don't own anything from Flashpoint. I only own my character: Bianca Wordsworth.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Bianca Wordsworth**

"Hey Spike!" Sam called out as they were walking to the locker room. Michelangelo, aka Spike, turned around to look at his friend and smiled. It had been a long day at work and Spike just wanted to get dressed in his normal clothes and head home. Sam smiled as he quickened his pass to be next to him. "The guys and Jules were thinking about going to the Goose. You're up for it?"

Spike hesitated. He really wanted to get home and rest, but he felt like he needed a drink with his friends. Sam saw him hesitated and a smirk immediately came to his lips. "Ed is going to call Wordy to come with us." Sam had him right there. Spike immediately smile and nodded his head. "You got me at the mention of Wordy, buddy." Sam laughed and patted his shoulder. "I know I did. I could see it in your eyes." Spike smile and walked to his locker to get ready.

He wasn't expecting a big thing in Goose. Nothing big happened. Sometimes, new people would walk in to the little bar and ask a few drinks but then they would just walk away. They didn't stay long. Spike knew that tonight would be no different from the other nights, but just the fact that Wordy was going with them made him think otherwise. Maybe, tonight, would happened something different. But maybe was a big word sometimes, so he just had to wait and see what would happen.

An hour later they were all standing at their usual table, waiting for Wordy to arrive. "Ed, did Wordy said anything about being late or something?" Spike asked as he got even more excited to see his elder friend. "Calm down, Spike. I'm sure he just got held out at his house because of the girls." Greg said in his normal calm voice. He was always the one who calmed the people, because he was able to keep himself calm so that he could transmit that calmness to the other people. Spike nodded and drink from his beer.

Just like that, Wordy walked into the Goose. At first, it seemed like he was alone but when he smiled at someone outside the little bar, everyone looked confuse. Well… Not everyone. The first person to notice this was Jules who frowned when she saw her old colleague walking towards them with a blond girl at his side. _He isn't cheating on his wife, is he? _Jules thought as he watched them carefully. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sam called her name. "What's going on, Jules?"

The small brunette girl sighed and looked back at Wordy and the stranger girl. "Who's the girl with Wordy?" She said to everyone on the table. They all looked up to see Wordy with the blond girl on his side. "Well... That's not his wife." Spike said as his eyes followed the girl every move. "No, that's not his wife." Ed said with a little smirk coming to his face. His voice was filled with enthusiasm. "That's his younger sister, Bianca." Before anyone could answer to the new information, Ed got up opened his arms to hug his best friend.

When they pulled away, the two men were smiling at each other. "It's great to see you, man." Ed said. Wordy nodded and looked back at his younger sister for a few seconds. "Eddy, you remember my sister. Right?" Wordy stepped away from Ed and mention with his hand to his sister. "Yes, I do remember her. She was just a twenty-year-old girl the last time I saw her." Bianca chuckled as she remembered they last encounter. "Oh, that was a great year. How are you, Ed?" She asked him as she accepted his hug. "I'm good. By the way, Wordy, I just told him." Ed said, whispering the last part. Wordy nodded.

"Hey guys!" Wordy said, a little bit awkwardly, as he came face-to-face with everyone. "Wordy." Greg greeted him, getting up from his seat on the table and embracing the man in a hug. "It's great to see you, buddy." "You too, boss." Wordy went around the table greeting everyone. When he turned around to call for his sister, she was no longer where she had been. He looked around with a worry expression on his face. "Ed? Where's Bianca?" Ed looked to his side and tried not to panic as he didn't see the younger girl next to him. He was about to explain himself to Wordy when she appeared next to him with to beers in her hands. Wordy sighed in relief and put a hand to the right side of his chest. "Brother, your heart is on the other side." Wordy scoffed and shook his head at his sister, before taking on of the beer she had in her hands.

"Everyone, this is my younger sister… Bianca, this is my team from SRU." Bianca smile at everyone as she shook everyone's hand. "It's really nice to meet you guys. I hear a lot about you." "All good things I hope." Greg said with a smiled as he mentioned for her and Wordy to sit with them. Bianca smiled and nodded. "Definitely good things." She took a drink from the beer and looked at everyone in the table. _These guys aren't just a team. They're a family. _Bianca thought as she analyzed everyone and everything around her.

"So… What do you do for a living?" Jules asked. Wordy sighed as he was relief that neither one of them asked about the reason he had never told him about his sister before, because he wouldn't know what to say or how to explain it. He watched his sister closely as she looked into Jules eyes. He knew that she was trying to read the small woman, something that she had got use to because of her job. "I'm a psychologist. I normally work with problematic teenagers." "Why problematic teenagers?" Spike spoke for the first time that night since they had met.

Bianca looked into his dark brown eyes and smiled. He was good looking; she had to admit that, even though his name didn't fit his profile. Although, Bianca knew that his nickname would probably be because of something in his past. Wordy had only told him about their jobs and their names. He had never mentioned anything about them or their life stories. "I'm guessing they call you Spike because your hair used to be spiky." The boy tilted his head to the side and smiled, before nodding. "Yes, you're correct. I don't see what this has to do with my question." Bianca chuckled. "You learn a little bit every day when you deal with problematic teenagers. To every problem they have you have to find different solutions to help them, because one method can work on the first kid but fail on the next." She shrugged, looking down at her hands that were playing with the beer. "I like to think that it's a job that requires a lot of personal experience." Bianca glanced at her brother who was giving her comforting smile which she returned.

"I'm going to restroom. Excuse me." She said, trying to make an escape away from the conversation in hands. "I hope I didn't ask anything wrong." Bianca heard Spike say. She could feel the guilt in his voice. "Don't worry, buddy. She's going to be fine." Wordy said to the boy, trying to make him feel better. She didn't want him to feel that way when she got up so suddenly from the table. Talking about the reasons that had took her to choose her job wasn't exactly her favorite topic. It just brought a lot of memories to her mind, memories that she wanted to forget.

Bianca rushed into the restroom and sighed. She cleaned her face with fresh water as she tried to push away the memories and thoughts that consumed her mind. Bianca looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. "You're strong. You can get through anything. You're strong." She said to herself. She immediately recomposed herself as a strange girl walked in. Bianca cleaned her face and walked out, ignoring the awkward looks that the stranger was giving her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, guys and Jules. The night was great, you're great people, but I got to work tomorrow so I better go." Bianca said as she came to a stop behind Wordy chair. Her brother looked up at her and smile. "You want me to drop you home?" "No, it's fine. Stay with them. I'm just going to walk. You know I love to walk. Thank you anyway." She said, before bending down to kiss his cheek. Wordy nodded. Bianca waved bye to everyone, before making her way out of the Goose.

The fresh night air hit her as soon as she opened the door. Bianca closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling much calmer that she had been feeling before. Of course she didn't blame Spike for wanting to know the reason that made her chose her jobs, she just wished that she hadn't revealed as much as she did. Not five seconds after she had closed the Goose's door, it opened again. Bianca turned around, curiosity taking control of her, to see Spike coming out of the building. He look to the right and then to the left, finally spotting her. "Bianca! Wait up!" She stopped and waited for him to get closer to her.

"Hey, Spike. Do you need anything?" Bianca asked, fearing what had made the boy go after her. "No, I just… I just wanted to apologize for what happened." "It's fine. You don't have to apologize. I chose to tell you, it was my choice. Don't blame yourself for it, please." Spike looked at her shocked. _How did she know I felt guilty? _His thoughts were interrupted by her laugh. "I'm a psychologist, remember? I tell by your voice and by the glow in your eyes that you felt guilty." "Right…" Spike chuckled, feeling a little bit stupid for having forgotten that little detail of her life. "I was thinking that, maybe, we could hang out one of these days. If you want that, of course…" Bianca smiled and looked down trying to hide her blushing cheeks. She looked up at him again after a few seconds, a wide smile on her lips as she bit her lower lip. "That's a great idea. Why don't you calm me some of these days and we can sort that out?" She said, pulling out a little card from her bag and handing it to him. "Absolutely."

They smile at each other. Bianca looked at her watch again and sighed, before gathering all the courage she could and kissing his cheek. "I'll see soon then." Before Spike had time to answer, Bianca turned around and walked away. Spike followed with his eyes until he couldn't see her anymore. His hand made its way to her cheek where her lips had made contact with his skin. He looked up at the sky for a second and smile.

** "You saw that, Lew? I got her number. It's a progress, buddy. It's a really good progress."**

**_Favorite.  
Follow.  
Review._**


	2. Chapter 2 - SRU Headquarters

**A/N: I own nothing from Flashpoint except my characters: Bianca Wordsworthy and Alice Rodriguez**

**Chapter 2: Phone Calls**

"Good morning, Alice." Bianca greeted her assistant as she walked into her work building. "Good morning, B." Alice and Bianca weren't only co-workers. They were best friends. They had studied together when they were in high school and they had traveled together when they were both on vacations. Apart from the university, which they had to separate from each other, Alice and Bianca were always together. On those days when they don't see each other, they would always call each other and tell each other everything that happened that day. That's how their friendship worked.

"How was the night yesterday? Did you go out with your brother like you said on the phone?" Alice asked, as she stopped writing something on the computer and gave her full attention to her best friend. A smile made its way to Bianca's lips as she remembered the previous night. That smile didn't pass unnoticed by Alice. "What's that smile?" She gasped. "They met someone? It's about time." Bianca immediately stopped as those words left Alice's mouth. She tried to mask whatever she was felling with a smirk. "What if I did?" "You totally did. Don't try to hide it." Bianca shrugged and walked again to her office. Alice laughed. "Can you bring me my schedule for today, please?" "I'll be there in a minute."

Bianca sat down at her desk and sighed. She couldn't help but think if Spike would call her or not. Maybe he was just flirting with her, but then why did his eyes seemed so sincere? If he had played with her feeling, she would have seen it. Bianca shook her head. _Stop thinking like that. Wordy told you he is not that kind of person. _She forced herself to think as Alice walked into her office with the schedule for the day. "Thanks." "You're welcome. Are we going out for a coffee today?" "Yes, of course. Can it be during our lunch break? Does that sound good to you?" Alice made a thinking face. "I'm a busy person. Let me see if I have a bit of time and then I'll tell you something." Bianca giggled. "Don't take too long." Alice saluted her, before walking out of the office. Bianca shook her head in amusement. That always meant that she had time to take a coffee with her best friend.

Bianca looked through her schedule and sighed happily as she saw that she only had two appointments for the day. _This is going to be a very calm day. _She thought as her phone started to ring. Bianca looked at the caller ID and saw her brother's name flash on the screen. "Hey, Kev." "Hey, B. How are you today?" Bianca smiled as she turned on her computer. "I'm good. Today is going to be a calm day at work. What about you?" Wordy laughed as he heard her happy voice of the mention of a 'calm day'. "I'm good too. I need I favor from you, though." Bianca made a sound to signal him to continue as she put the password to her computer. "I need you to pass by SRU headquarters. I left my wallet at the Goose yesterday and really need it." "Why don't you go there? Why does it have to be me?" She asked confused. Bianca hopped that this wasn't part of any plan. "Unlike you, today is a busy day at work. I don't know when I'll be out of here, so…" Bianca sighed. _Maybe I get a chance to see Spike again. _She immediately thought. But she slammed her hand in her forehead as she realized the thought that had crossed her mind. _What are you saying, Bianca? You just met him yesterday. _"Bianca? Sis? Are you still here?" "Yes, I'm here. Sorry, I was just… Writing something down. Yes, I'll pass by the SRU headquarters today. Don't worry. I'll pass by there as soon as I have it back, alright?" Bianca could feel her brother smile as he said, "Thanks, B. I own you. See you later, sis. Love you." "Love you too, Kev."

She hangs up her phone and sighed. What was she thinking? Why was she so interested in seeing Spike again? Maybe she was just curious to know a bit more about the boy who made her talk about the real reason about the choice of her job, maybe she was just happy because she had finally found someone that would express so much through his eyes as she did. One way or another, Bianca was confuse as she thought about the feelings that had over took her when her skin had made contact with his in the previous night. It had been like electricity.

A knock sounded on her office's door, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Your first appointment it's here." Bianca nodded, composing herself. "Send him in." Alice nodded and closed the door, just to open it again with the company of an older female and a boy. "Good morning. My name is Bianca Wordsworthy. Please, take a seat." She said as she mentioned with her hands for the two empty seats in front of her desk. "Good morning. My name is Diana Rodriguez and this is my son Sean." "How can I help you today?" And that's how her work started, every day. The only difference was the people who seat in front of her and the problems they brought to her.

"Hey, Winnie! Don't we have a hot call or something?" Spike said to the girl on the front desk as he walked away from the training room. Winnie, a brunette girl with curly hair, looked up at the bomb expert and smile. "Sorry, Spike. We have nothing yet. It seems like we have a calm day today. Isn't that good?" "It is if you want to pass the day in the training room, which I don't want." Winnie just laughed it off, returning to whatever she was doing. Spike went back to the training room, but not before grabbing a cup of coffee.

Spike sat down on a chair and sighed. The precious night started to run in his head. Bianca was the first thing he thought of. Her blond hair cascading down her shoulders, her waist swinging from the right and left, her gorgeous blue eyes analyzing everything around her, her soft pink lips making contact with his skin… _A true beauty. _He thought as he took a drink from his coffee. _I should call her and take her on a date or take her to drink coffee or something. _His thoughts were interrupted when the Sargent walked into the training room. "Alright, guys and Jules, if everything goes as planned today will be a day without calls so we'll stay here and train. Maybe you can work on baby cakes a little more." The last part was directed to Spike, who smiled when he heard that. "I'll be in the briefing room if you need anything, okay?" Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing.

Spike made his way to baby cakes and started to work on it. He was so lost in what he was doing that he completely forgot the time.

"And this is baby cakes, Spike's girlfriend." Spike turned around to see Jules and Bianca. He smiled at the women before fixing his eyes back on the machine in front of him. "Wow… I better don't get in the way. You two seem pretty serious." Bianca joked as she came to a stop on his left side while Jules took his right side. Spike laughed and looked at her. "Yes, we are. I'm thinking of asking her to marry me." "It's seems like a good idea." They laughed as Spike turned off the machine. He turned to her, now giving her his full attention. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today." "Hey! I girl got to eat." Spike looked confused at her. He looked down at the watch in his wrist and gasped as he saw the time. **1:30 pm. **"Oh, I completely lost track of time." He said as he looked back at her blue eyes. "I can see that. It's what happens when we do something that we love." "Exactly." They smiled at each other, before someone cleared their throat.

Bianca turned around to look at Ed. "Hey, Eddy." "Hey." He said softly as he came closer to her and hugged her. Spike felt a bit jealous for not being able to that with her, yet. I mean… He could do it if he wanted but he was afraid that after that things would just be too awkward between them. "What are you doing here?" "Wordy call me this morning and he said he had left his wallet at the Goose. He asked me to pass by here because one of you would have his wallet." Bianca looked around the room as she informed everyone what she was doing in the barn. The team had gathered around the room, most of them had followed Ed and the rest was already there. Spike smiled, remembering he was the one who had Wordy's wallet. "I have it. It's in the locker room. C'mon." He said as he walked passed her and everyone. Spike looked back after a few minutes and smile as he saw her right behind him.

Bianca followed him through the SRU headquarters to the boys' locker room, hesitating as he opened the door and held it open for her to walk in. "You know… Walking into the boys' locker room isn't exactly my thing." She said, making him laugh. "Don't worry. We don't bit." Spike smiled at her as he rested one of his hands on her back and lightly pushed her in. Bianca looked around, carefully, as if she was waiting for something to come out any time soon. Spike laughed at the scared expression on her face which caused her to look up at him. "What? What are you laughing at?" She asked and punched his shoulder lightly. "You act like you're waiting for something to come out of the dark." Bianca chuckled, realizing that she being a bit dramatic than usual. "Sorry, it's just… The last time I was in the boys' locker room things didn't end up in the best way." Spike looked at her confused and worried as he opened his locker. He stopped for a minute as he watched she took a seat and looked at her hands. He couldn't help but feel guilty for making her feel bad or remembering what it seemed like a bad past. Spike sighted and grabbed Wordy's wallet, before closing his locker and sitting down next to her.

"You seem like someone who has a long life story to tell." He said, trying not pushing her too much. Bianca looked up at him. His dark brown eyes were pouring into her blue eyes. She couldn't help the feeling that made its way to her stomach as she looked down again. "I can't say I was the most responsible person while I was younger. I made a lot of mistakes. Some of them I'm not proud of and the other ones I like to think of them as happy moments that I have and that will always be in my mind because that's the ones we should hold on to." Bianca looked at him again and smiled. Spike smiled back and handed her the wallet. "Thank you… For the wallet." Spike nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, Bianca's phone started to ring. She immediately apologized to him and took her phone out of her jeans' pocket. Looking at the caller ID, she sighed as her best friend's name popped up on the screen. Bianca sent an apologizing smile at Spike and took the call. "Hey, Alice. What do you need?" _"Where are you? I've been waiting for you for half an hour now. You said you would hurry up." _Bianca groaned out of frustration. She had completely forgotten her words. When the girls had left work, they had immediately went to a restaurant near they work place planning to drink a coffee after and pass by the SRU Headquarter to get Wordy's wallet. Everything had gone as planned, except that Bianca had taken long then she planned to. "I'm so sorry. I'm going down now. I'll be there in a minute." And she hangs up, not waiting for Alice's answer.

"Is everything alright?" Spike asked, looking at her with a concern expression. Bianca smiled and got up, him following her actions. "Yes. I left my best friend and co-worker outside, on the car, and I promised I wouldn't take long which I did so I have to hurry up before she kills me when I get back to the car." They chuckled. "I'll walk you out." Spike offered. There was silent between them until they were outside of the building, but it was a comfortable silent. You couldn't cut it with a knife, even if you wanted to. "Here you are." He said, not wanting her to leave. He wanted to know more about her, about the mistakes she had done and the happy moments she didn't regret but he knew they both had to go back to work. "Thank you. I'll see you soon, Spike." He nodded and waved at her.

Spike watched as she walked to her car. _C'mon, Spike, this is the perfect time to ask her out. _He thought as he looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, gathering up the courage to ask her out. "Hey! Bianca? Wait up." She was about to open her car door, but stopped when he heard him call her out. Bianca turned to him and watched as he got closer to her. "Sorry, I was…" Spike stopped talking and took another deep breath. _Why is it so difficult? _"Yes…?" "Do you… Do you want to go out, with me? Maybe tomorrow night?" Bianca smiled up at him, before looking down at the ground to cover up her blushing cheeks. "Tomorrow night?" Spike nodded and bent down his head, trying to see her eyes again. She looked up at him and smiled. Spike could clearly see her cheeks getting a light pink color on them, making him smile wider. "That sounds a great idea. Text me the place and time, please?" "Of course." Spike kissed her cheek and opened her car, being a gentleman. Bianca smiled in the car and drove away.

Spike made a little victorious dance, before getting back in the building.

"**I got a date, Lew. Wish me luck, buddy!"**


	3. Chapter 3 - Help

**Chapter 3**

Spike was so happy when he got back inside the SRU headquarters that he didn't even notice his team mates standing near the window which had a full view to the parking lot where he had been, just a few minutes back, with Bianca. "So Spike…" Sam called him out as he went to him and patted Spike's shoulder. Spike smiled at him, not having a single clue for what was going to happen next. "Yes, Sam?" Spike asked, still smiling up at his friend and team mate. "What was that little dance?" Sam teased as he moved his arms and hips, just like Spike had done a few minutes back. Everyone from the team laughed as they watched Sam moves and the realizing expression on Spike's face. "Wait! You guys were watching?" Spike asked, fully understanding what was happening.

"Oh, we were watching… Like the whole scene!" Ed said, with a smirk on his face as he was now standing beside Sam. Spike smiled as a pink color made its way into his cheeks. "Own, look! He's blushing!" Jules teased Spike as she reached with her hand to his cheek and lightly pinched it. The Team laughed. "So when is this date of yours?" Ed asked, the smirk never leaving his face. Spike looked at them surprised. _How do they know I have a date with Bianca? _Spike thought as he looked at his friends and team mates confused. Jules, seeing the confusion on his face, smiled up at him and said, "You _did _ask her to go out, didn't you?" Spike nodded before answering to her question, "Yes. Yes, I did. We're going on a date tomorrow night. I just have to text her the place and time." After that Spike was engulfed in hugs and pates on the shoulder by all of his team mates and friend, even by his boss.

When they had finally given him some place to breath, a thought came to his mind. _What about Wordy? Is he going to get mad at me because I'm going out with his sister? _Spike thought. Everyone had retrieved to what they were doing before, except Ed who had seen Spike's expressions change faster than they should have. "What's in your mind, Spike? You should be happy, you have a date." Ed said, patting Spike on the shoulder. Spike looked up at him and smile. "I'm just worried about Wordy. What if he gets mad at me because I asked his younger sister on a date?" Spike asked as he looked into Ed's blue eyes. There was no one better than Eddy than knew how Wordy would react, but Spike had a feeling that even Ed didn't know how it would be. "To be honest, I have no idea how Wordy could react." Ed answered to Spike's concerns, not really being able to help him. Ed patted Spike's shoulders before walking away, leaving Spike to his thoughts.

"Was that the guy you took an interest in the last night?" Alice said as her and Bianca walked into work. Bianca looked at the ground, letting the hair that fell in front of her face hide the blush that had made its way to her cheeks. "Oh my God! It's him, isn't he?" Alice squealed, before sitting down on her desk. Bianca smiled at her friend, completely ignoring the question and walking into her office.

Bianca sat down on the desk and sighed happily. Someone had just asked her out. Of course she had been on dates before, but something about Spike and his personality had made her heart beat faster and her stomach erupt with butterflies. She couldn't describe it. All Bianca could do was smile, because she was truly happy.

Ten minutes after, a knock sounded on her door. "Come in." Bianca said loudly. The door was open by Alice who stepped inside and walked over to Bianca's desk with some files in her hands. Alice put them on the desk and said, "Aaron James is outside for his appointment. It seems like he's really down today." Bianca nodded and told her to send him in. Alice smiled and nodded, before going outside and calling out for Aaron.

Aaron was the normal shy boy who everyone would play around with. That's why his parents had told him to see a psychologist, two months ago. Aaron was bullied at school, other than the normal 'push around' that he would get at any hour of the day during school time. "Hello, Aaron." Bianca said with a smile as she watched the seventeen-year-old teenager walk in the room as slowly as he normally would. Bianca noticed that he would wince every time he took a step forward. Aaron nodded at her. "Can you lie down on the couch, please?" Bianca said; her eyes carefully analyzing every one of his actions. It wasn't until he started to sit down on the couch that Bianca noticed that he wrapped his arm around his middle. She got up from her desk and walked over to him, helping him to lie down.

"Thank you." Aaron said quietly. Bianca nodded, before walking over to her desk and grabbing a notebook and a pen then she walked behind Aaron and sat down on a chair. "What happen today at school, Aaron?" Bianca started. She always made sure that she wasn't just her patient's psychologist. Whenever a new patient would come up to her Bianca would always say: **"I'm not only your psychologist. I'm also your friend or, if you want, your best friend. You can tell me everything because I won't judge you."**. Bianca didn't care if it was unprofessional or not. All she wanted was to help all those teenagers and kids, no matter what she did or how she did it. Aaron sighed and took a deep breath, even though it hurt him. "I got beat up, again." He told her, closing his eyes tightly not letting the tears fall. "Did it happen something before they beat you up?" Bianca asked, always listening close to everything he said. "I tried to defend myself. I guess it didn't work." Aaron said, a single tear running down his face. He immediately cleaned it, not wanting Bianca to see it. She took small notes as Aaron told her every detailed of had happened.

"Did you ever try to ignore them? Did you ever tried to just walk pass them and pretend they don't even exist?" Bianca asked as she rested her back fully against the chair. She stopped taking notes. She wanted to hear everything he was about to say. "Why? It doesn't work, they just keep doing it. You know? It almost looks that I have an imen that pulls them to me?" Aaron answered, a bit of anger showing in his voice. Bianca didn't want to cause that anger, but sometimes it was difficult when some questions just brought that feeling to the surface. "But did you ever actually tried to do it?" Bianca said. Aaron stood silent for a few minutes and just by that Bianca got her answer. "No." He finally said, confirming her thoughts. Bianca returned to making notes, letting Aaron relax for a few minutes.

"Does it work though?" Aaron asked in the middle of nowhere. Bianca was surprised because she was always the one that made questions. Normally, Aaron would stay quiet and just answer to any question she would put him. Bianca smiled, hopping that he was finally starting to open up to her. "Which part? Talking back or ignoring them?" Bianca joked. Aaron let out a small chuckle. "Ignoring them, I mean… Does it work? Do they stop bordering you?" Aaron said while slowly sitting up in the couch to face her. "It worked with me." Bianca said with a smile. Aaron nodded before asking, "So how does it work?" "It's quiet simple, actually. Every time they come to you or call out for you, even though they're across the room, all you have to do it take a deep breath…" Bianca said as she took a deep breath to exemplify how she wanted him to do before continuing, "… and pretend like they don't exist, keep doing what you were doing, pull out a book and read it or just walk away with your head up." Aaron nodded his head with a smile as he looked down at the floor. Bianca knew he was thinking about her words but she added, "But there is this one thing you must have." "What is that?" The teenager asked as he looked up at her confused. "Patience." Bianca stated before looking down at the watch in her wrist and sighing. _Time flies by when you do what you love. _She thought as she looked up at Aaron and smiled at him.

"I know it doesn't seem like it but our time is over. Your parents must be calling you soon." Bianca said as she got up from the chair and walked to her desk. Aaron slowly got up from the couch and smiled at her. "My parents went on the business trip this week. They won't be home till next Monday." He said. Bianca's smile got wider as she got an idea. "Stay here." She told him, before running to her door and opening it to look at Alice. "Hey, Alice!" Bianca called out, grabbing Alice's attention. "Do I have any more appointments today?" Bianca asked. Alice looked through the computer before smiling up at her best friend. "No, you're free to go." Alice said, making Bianca's squeal. "Thank you." Bianca said, before closing her office's door again and walking to her desk where she grabbed her phone and bag.

"Come on, let's go!" Bianca said as she opened her office's door and held it open for Aaron. "What are we going?" The young boy asked as he walked beside Bianca who had stopped at Alice's desk to give her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Well… You're all alone today and so am I, so I thought you could help me out with some things and then I can take you home." Bianca said with a smile while they were getting out of the building. "It sounds good to me. As less time as I'm alone the better." Aaron said as they got in Bianca's car which was right in front of the building where she worked. "Great. We have to pass by my brother's work first; I need to give him something." Bianca said happily as she started the car and pulled out of street. "Fine by me." Aaron said as he smiled back at her.

_**Helping someone: that's my job.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Date Night

The hours passed by really fast as Bianca and Aaron walked around the city.

Their first stop was at Wordy's work to give him his wallet back. Bianca and Wordy immediately embraced each other in a hug as soon as they saw each other.

"Who is this guy?" He had asked as his eyes fell on Aaron, who was shyly standing next to Bianca. She smiled at the teenager before turning back to her brother. "This is Aaron. He's one of my patients and since his parents aren't here during the week, I thought I could make him some company." Bianca said as she put her arm around the boys' shoulders and smiled at him. Aaron smiled back. Wordy smiled and held out his hand for Aaron to that, which he did. "Nice to meet you, Aaron." Wordy said in a softly voice. "Nice to meet you too, sir." Aaron replied. Wordy smiled at the boy's manners and decided that he was actually a good kid. "So what are you going to do tonight?" Wordy asked, now turning to Bianca. "Nothing. I'm going to take Aaron home and then I'm going to _my _home and take care of some paper work." Bianca said as she smile at her brother and grabbed her bag from Wordy's desk. "So we to go now. We're going to eat some ice cream." She teased him. Bianca knew that Wordy loved ice cream. Wordy glared at her and shook his head in a disapproving way. "I hate you." Wordy said before pulling her into a hug and kissing her head. "I love you too, Kev. I'll see you soon." Bianca said. She rested one of her hand in Aaron's right shoulder and led him out the DRUGS & GUNS' building.

"So what now?" Aaron said as they got in Bianca's car again and drove out the parking lot. Bianca took a glance at the teenagers and then at her watch. "We can go eat something and then I'll take you home. You have school tomorrow and it's almost eight o'clock. I bet your tired." Bianca said as she stopped on a traffic light. "I'm not tired, but that sounds good. I'm kind off hungry, anyway." Aaron said after a few seconds of thinking. Bianca smiled at the younger boy before starting to drive again once the light turned green. They drove in silence, looking for a good restaurant where they could have dinner. Bianca and Aaron ended up in a small restaurant eating hamburgers which wasn't bad because every teenager like Aaron like hamburgers. "Will you want dessert?" The blond waitress as she handed them the menu for the various delicious desserts. Bianca looked at Aaron who shook his head. Bianca looked up at the waitress with a smile and said, "No, thank you. Can you bring the bill, please?" The waitress nodded with a smile before turning on her heels and walking away to the counter. "Did you like it?" Bianca asked Aaron, afraid that maybe her judgment about every teenager liking hamburgers was wrong. "Yes, I did. Thank you... For everything. I appreciate everything you've done for me, really." Aaron smiled up at Bianca who returned the smile and reached out her hand to take his and caressed his knuckles. "You don't have to thank me. It's my job and what I like to do. I live for this, so you don't have to thank me." Bianca said making Aaron smile back at her.

Soon, the blond waitress came back with the bill and Bianca payed for the meal. "Just wait a bit... I'll get the change." The waitress said, starting to walk back but Bianca caught her arm to stop her. "It's fine. You can keep the change." Bianca's words made the waitress smile and nod. "Thank you so much. Have a good night." The waitress said before turning on her heels and occupying herself with other clients. Bianca and Aaron walked silently to the parking lot. "You're really kind, you know that, right?" Aaron said in the middle of nowhere as they were getting closer to the car. Bianca frowned and asked him, "What are you talking about?" "Most people would want the change, but not you... You preferred to give them the change instead of keeping it to yourself." Aaron explained. Bianca opened the car. She saw Aaron getting in, but she stayed outside; thinking about the teenager's words. One things he was right: she never wanted the change. Bianca always told the waiters to keep the change when she payed more than the right price of the bill. She just never realized that she did it _every single time _that she went to s restaurant. Bianca smiled to herself before getting in the car, starting the car and driving away from the parking lot and in the direction of Aaron's house.

Neither one of them said anything during the car ride. It was pure silence. It didn't bordered Bianca though, she was kind of used to it due to her experience. Aaron didn't mind either since he wasn't one for talks.

"So, here you are." Bianca announced as she parked her car in front of Aaron's house. The teenagers smiled at her. "Thank you for everything. The advice you gave me and for the rest of the day. I had a lot of fun, even though sometimes doesn't seem like it." Aaron said, slowly nodding his head at her. Bianca smiled at him and said, "You don't have to thank me. I told you this before but... I'm not only your psychologist, I'm also-" "My friend or, even if I want, best friend." Aaron cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say. They giggled to each other. "I'm going in now. Tomorrow is a long day." Aaron said as he got his back-bag from the back seats and opened the car's door. "Okay. Take care of yourself, alright? Don't forget or appointment next week and if you need anything before that, call me." Bianca told him, pointing a warning finger at him. Aaron smiled and closed the car's door. He waved at her with a smile and went into the house. Bianca sighed and pulled out from Aaron's house, driving down to her own apartment.

**From: _Unknown_**

**Hey! It's Spike.  
****I just wanted to let you know that our date, tomorrow, it's going to be at my house. I hope you don't mind.  
Tomorrow is Team One's day off, so I thought it would be a good idea if I made us both dinner.  
****Maybe I can pick you up after your work and drive you to my house?  
Just tell you what you think about it...**

**xx**

Bianca read the text as she entered her apartment. The text had just been sent, leaving her stomach full of butterflies just by reading Spike's words. Bianca walked over to her office room and put her bag on top of the desk. She then went over to her room and changed her clothes to something more comfortable. Bianca then decided to answer to Spike's text.

**To: **_**Spike Scarlatti**_

**Hi Spike :)  
No, I don't mind. That's totally fine by me!  
What about this? You send me your house's address and I'll get there as soon as I get off work.  
I mean... I'll try to be there an hour after I finish everything at work.  
****Does that sound good to you?**

**xx**

Bianca started to work on some paper work as soon as she sent the message. She couldn't exactly concentrate on what she was doing, anyway... The thoughts of having a date with Spike, sent her stomach into a million of fireworks and butterflies flying around. Surprisingly, she liked the feeling even thought she wasn't very familiar with it for a long time now.

A few minutes after, Spike answered to her text saying that her idea was perfect; his house's address written right after. She smiled.

Bianca worked for a few more hours before putting away all the paper work and getting up from her desk. She walked to her bedroom and went into her bathroom, brushing her teeth before going into her room again and laying down on her bed. It wasn't until her head it the soft pillows and her eyes closed that she realized how tired she really was.

The next morning, Bianca woke up feeling fresh. She had a smile on her face as she remembered what was going to happen that night. Bianca was going to have a date with Spike Scarlatti and she was excited for it. Other than going to work - and maybe going to some concert with her friends -, Bianca was never really excited to go somewhere. She was one of those girls who preferred to stay home at night than going out with her friends, brother or even alone just to clear her head. Every time she went out to her bar with her brother, he was the one who had to go to her house and make her get dress than dragging her out of the house. The same thing happened with Alice every time they went to a club, the only difference was that in those times Alice always picked out Bianca's dress. But not today... Today, Bianca was genuinely excited to go out on a date with Spike!

Bianca went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and then went back to her room to get dressed.

Thirty minutes after she had went out of her apartment, Bianca was taking the elevator to the top of her working building. Her phone piped from his place on her bag and she took it out, Spike's name flashed on the screen. A happy smile came to her face as she read the text.

**From: _Spike Scarlatti_**

**Good morning! :)  
I hope you haven't forgotten our dinner tonight, at my house.  
I'll be waiting for you. See you later.**

**xx**

Bianca sent him and quick reply as the elevator came to a stop on her office's floor and its doors opened.

"Good morning, B." Alice greeted her as Bianca came into view. Bianca smiled down at her and said, "Good morning, Alice. What do I have today?" Alice went through Bianca's agenda before sighing and looking up at her best friend. "I'm afraid that today is a more complicated day. You have an appointment with that kid that went into juvie three years ago in the morning and in the afternoon you have three other appointments." Alice said. Bianca sighed with a nod of her head, before starting to back away to her office. "Bring me all the paper work that is needed for today, will you? Please." Bianca said as her hand reached for the door knob and started to twisted open. Alice nodded and said, "It'll be there in a minute. Can I bring you coffee too?" "No, I already drank coffee at my house but thanks." Bianca said before smiling at Alice - who returned the smile - and walking inside of her office room, closing the door behind her.

Bianca sat down on her desk and happily sigh. She could only thought how the date was going to feel so good after such a tiring day that it was to come. A lot of patients. A lot of different techniques to help them. Bianca could only hope that she would be able to help them in every new problem they would brought to her today.

A couple of minutes later, Alice knocked on the door. "Come in..." Bianca said as she snapped out of her thoughts. Alice opened the door and walked in with several paper works in her hand and a smile - almost a smirk - in her face. Bianca raised an eyebrow as she reached her hand out to take the papers out of her best friend's hands. "Is it today?" Alice asked Bianca, sitting down on the chairs in front of Bianca's desk. Bianca chuckled, finally understanding why her best friend was giving her that half-smile/half smirk face. "Yes, it is today. So let's get to work, because I really want to get this over." Bianca said with a genuine smile. Alice put a big smile on her face, before getting up and walking towards the door. "Yes, boss." Alice said, in a mocking tone, as she opened the door. She turned back for a second and winked at Bianca, who lightly giggled, before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, James. I'll see you next week, okay?" Bianca said as she walked with her first patient of the day, James Brooks, towards the elevator's doors. James smiled at her before getting in the elevator. Bianca kept a smile on her face while the elevator's doors were still open, but once they were closet Bianca let out a tired sigh. Her hands rubbed her face before lightly pulling her hair on the top of her head. "That was only your first patient and you're already tired?" Alice asked her as Bianca walked over to Alice's secretary and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Alice. "That kid as seriously problems, I'm not kidding. I tried to help him but it almost seem like he didn't want my helped. You know? It gives you this kind of helpless feeling, making you think that if you can't help him you can't help anyone else." Bianca explained to her best friend, her eyes fixed on her trembling hands which were nervously playing with the hem of her blouse. Alice sighed and got up, walking around her secretary and sitting down on one of the chairs in front of it too. Her hands reached out to Bianca's hands, squeezing them lightly to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. "Look, you do everything you can to make this teenagers feel like they belong somewhere, like they aren't a lost cause. You give them hope to move on every time they're having a bad week. They come here because they know you can help them. You give them hope, B. You can't let that feeling overpower you just because this one kid doesn't want to be helped which isn't true because if he didn't want your help, he would stop coming to your appointments. He hasn't stopped, so don't lose hope. Please." Alice said in a kind voice, calming Bianca about her fears of helplessness. Bianca smiled at her best friend before wrapping her in a hug, "Thank you, A. For everything." Bianca said before pulling away and cleaning her face out of a few tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"I'm going out to get something to eat. Do you want to come?" Alice asked Bianca who shook her head and said, "No, I'm good. Thank you. I have a lot of paper work to do now. I just... I just need to finish it off before another patients comes." Alice nodded before kissing Bianca's forehead and getting up. Alice walked behind her secretary and grabbed her bag. "I'll bring something for you to eat, okay?" Alice asked her as she put one of her hands on Bianca's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Bianca smiled up at her and said, "That'll be great. Thank you." Alice nodded before walking out to the elevator.

Bianca went back to work after that, only stopping for five minutes when Alice came back with her lunch.

As predicted, there were three appointments during the afternoon. Two boys and one girl. Bianca tried to helped them as best as she could, trying not to let the feeling from the morning over take her. When she finished all the appointments, she had a big smile on her face. Bianca was pretty sure that the smile had two reasons: a) the day was over, which meant she could do everything she wanted from that moment on and b) it was almost time for her date with Spike.

"You should go home and get ready." Alice said as she walked into Bianca's office. Bianca was already packing up her things to leave. "I know. I just can't find my phone anywhere." Bianca said as she opened every drawer in her desk. In a matter of seconds, Bianca heard her phone starting to ring. She turned to where the noise was coming and realized that her phone was standing on the coffee table, in the middle of the room, underneath a magazine. Bianca walked over there and picked up her phone, looking at the caller ID. She frowned before looking at Alice who was holding her own phone in her hand. Alice had been the own to call her, she was just making the job of finding Bianca's phone easier. Bianca chuckled, before rejecting the call and locking the phone. She walked over to her desk again and put the phone inside her bag. "I really need to go. I have one hour to get ready and I don't know if I'll make it." Bianca said as she grabbed her bag and walked fast out of her office's doors. "I want to hear everything about it tomorrow!" Alice yelled out as Bianca called out for the elevator. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Bianca teased her best friend, making Alice's smile turn into a frown. Bianca laughed. "That wasn't funny. You know you love me." Alice said as she watched the elevator's doors open and Bianca walking inside, pressing the button to the main floor. Bianca only had time to blow her a kiss before the elevator's door start to close.

* * *

In record time, Bianca went home and got ready.

She never expected to actually be able to get ready in under one hour, but she did. Of course she had to cut her hot shower - something she truly love - short, but she was able to be standing in Spike's driveway five minutes before the hour they had agreed on. Bianca took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before getting out the car, locking it and walking over to Spike's front door. She was wearing a tight with dress that stopped a little above her knees. The dress' sleeves came all the way down to her elbows where they stopped a little bit above. Bianca had to admit the dress complimented her curves and long legs. She was wearing a par of white heels, making a little bit taller but still shorter than Spike.

Bianca rang the bell and waited.

She good smell the delicious scents that where coming from inside the house and it made her mouth watering.

Bianca didn't had to wait to, because Spike almost immediately opened up the door. He was wearing some jeans with a white blouse. It almost seemed like he had read her mind. Bianca giggled as she noticed this. "We have the same color." Bianca said as she smile up at him. Spike let a small smirk came to his lips as he looked her up in down in a adoring way before saying, "Yes, we have. Please, come in." Spike opened the door wider and his arm made a motion for her to go in. Bianca smiled at the man as she walked in and passed him. The delicious smells even more present than they had been where she was standing outside. "It smells amazing." Bianca said, making Spike flash her a kind smile. "Thank you. Ma taught me everything I know about cooking. She is the best cooker I have ever met." Spike said. Bianca notice his eyes light up as he mention his mother. She suddenly got concerned. **_Does he live with his parents? Are they here?_** Bianca thought as she followed him into the dinning room. Spike, as the gentleman he is, grabbed her bag and put her on the back of on of the chairs in the table. Bianca gasped as she looked at the table which was decorated with some flowers and a candle. "Wow." Bianca murmured. "It's not too much, is it?" Spike asked her as he noticed the expression in her face. Bianca bite her lip lightly and shook her head slowly. "No, it's not." Bianca started. She took a deep breath and continue, "This is perfect. Thank you." Bianca's eyes connected with Spike's eyes, both of them smiling at each other.

"I'm going to the kitchen. The dinner is almost ready." Spike said, breaking up the eye contact. Bianca nodded as watched him as he walked to a room right beside the dinning room, they were connected by a wooden door. "So, do you live here alone?" Bianca asked him, trying to make conversation. "Yes, I do. I used to live with my parents, but after my father died ma decided to go back to Italy and live with the rest of our family. She said that the house didn't felt the same when my pa was not around." Spike said as he turned around to look at Bianca, who was now standing in the kitchen's doorway. She was playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry... I didn't want to bring it up. Wordy didn't told me anything about your family. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Bianca said, feeling guilty that she had touched in such a complicated and sad topic of the man's life. Spike shook his head lightly and smiled at her. "It's okay. It gets easier to talk about it every day that it passes by." He said before picking up the tray with the food and walking to the dinning room to put it in the table. "Come, let's eat." Spike said. He walked over to Bianca's side of the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit. Bianca sat down with a smile and said, "Thank you, Mr. Scarlatti." Spike laughed and walked around the table to sit down in his seat. He looked back at her with a smile and said, "You're welcome, Ms. Wordsworth." Bianca laughed and shook her head, she always hated her last name. It was too long.

"Can I serve you?" Spike asked as he reached out his hand for her plate. Bianca smiled and handed him her plate. "Thank you." She said once he gave her back the plate, full of food. Spike served himself and mention for her to start eating. Bianca obliged, she hadn't eaten since Alice had brought her the lunch. Bianca took the food in her mouth and moan, "Hmm... This is good, this is really good." She told Spike as she took another bite from her food again. Spike smiled as he also started to eat. "Thank you." Spike told her.

And just like that, Bianca and Spike passed the rest of the night getting to know each other better. They laughed and shared stories. They even shared a few tears and comforted each other. They had a great time together and something told him, in the back of their minds, that it wouldn't be the last time.


	5. Chapter 5 - Call

_**Author's Note: Before you start reading, I wanted to thank you for all the review you've given me - even though they're not much - and for all the patience you have to wait for me to update. I appreciate it a lot. I wanted to warn you guys that from now on there will be outfits for the chapters, you just have to check out my profile and the links for the outfits will be there. Thank you so much, xx**_

**Chapter 5 - Call**

"What do you want me to say? It was amazing, Alice. I don't think I ever felt so happy in my entire life." Bianca said into the phone as she sat down on the couch. On the other line was an ecstatic Alice, who claimed she needed to know everything about the date between Bianca and Spike. It had passed two days and Bianca still couldn't get over the fact that she had the best date of her life. It was simple and everything she could ask for a first date. The date had been on a Friday, which meant it was now Sunday. Bianca didn't work on weekends, making the Saturday a day with the family and Sunday a day for herself. _"Oh my God, you have that dreamy voice that tells me that you're in love." _Alice said from the other said of the phone, squealing like a girl in high school would when she realizes that the boy she has a crush on knows her name. Bianca chuckled and answered, "I don't know if I'm in love with him, A. I only know him for a couple of days now. You never know what can happen from now on." _"Ya, well... He didn't know you for that long on Friday and he asked you to go on a date with him in _his _house." _Alice said with a chuckled. Bianca shook her head but a smile was clear on her pink lips.

When Bianca was about to say something, someone knocked on her apartment's door.

"Hey, Alice. Just wait a minute, someone's knocking on my door." Bianca said as she got up and walked over to the door. _"Maybe that's Spike." _Alice said with a chuckle, but Bianca payed no attention to her. She knew Spike would be on work today, he had told her on Friday during their date. Bianca opened the door to see an officer. "Hi, can I help you?" Bianca asked, smiling up at the officer. "Are you Bianca Wordsworth? Aaron Martin's psychologist?" The officer asked her. Bianca's heart speed up and she nodded slowly. _"Did I just hear Aaron's name?" _Alice asked, concerned in her voice, but Bianca ignored her. "I will need you to come with me, ma'am. Mr Martin is trying to commit suicide and Sargent Greg Parker needs to speak with you. I will take you to him." The officer informed her. As soon as the words left his mouth, Bianca nodded and ran to her bedroom. "Alice, I'm going to have to call you later." Bianca said into the phone and before Alice could answer, she hang up the phone. Bianca grabbed her bag and put some boots on, before going back to the officer and closing her apartments door.

Bianca could say that the ride was tense and silent. She liked the quiet moments but it wasn't in this situations of her life. This silence made her nervous and she wasn't very nice when she was nervous. She always snapped at people she didn't want to snap at and her emotions would go all over the place and she would cry without a reason for it to happen. Bianca hated it and she always thought that nerves made her weak. The silence was good, when she wanted to work or read a book but when she was trying to not think about something too much... Silence was a nightmare.

Soon, they arrived to the local and Bianca rushed out of the police car. She saw SRU's vans all over the place. The yellow tapes were surrounding the building, preventing people from going in the local. Bianca looked around, trying to look for Aaron, but she didn't see him. Not until she looked up at the top of the building to see a small silhouette; his arms by his sides and his feet on the edge of the roof. Bianca wanted to run forward and scream Aaron's name, but she knew that would get them nowhere. So instead, she let the officer take her to where Greg, Ed and Jules where standing.

"Ed!" Bianca yelled, getting the men and Jules attention. "What's going on? Is that Aaron on the roof?" Bianca asked as soon as she got to them. "Bianca, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" Greg said as he grabbed her shoulder with his gloved hands and turned her to him, snapping her eyes to him instead of the boy in the top of the roof. Bianca nodded slowly to him, asking him to keep talking which he did, "We need to know everything you know about this kid, okay? Any problems he had had at school, his relationship with his parents... Everything that might help us." Bianca nodded to his words. "Jules, take her to the van. I'll be there in the second." Greg said to the petite small woman who nodded and mention for Bianca to follow her. Bianca followed Jules while thinking about everything she might know about Aaron which could cause him to commit suicide but she came up empty-handed. Her thoughts were interrupts when she got inside of the van and saw Spike in front of the computer screen. "Hi Bianca." Spike greeted her with a soft smile. Bianca nodded at him, her mind still not able to process what was really going on.

Not a minute later, Greg Parker walked through the van's door. Bianca was passing around, thinking about everything and anything that might help Aaron. "Bianca, I need you to tell me everything about this kid. Any ideas why he is doing this?" Greg asked her as he pulled the hat out of his head. Bianca shook her head and bit down on her nails, still passing around the van. By now, everyone inside of the van was looking at her including Spike. "Bianca? Bianca!" Greg repeated, as he walked over to her and stopped her for passing again. Bianca looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "He's bullied in school, bu that's not enough reason for him to kill himself. I mean... It used to be, but not anymore. I think..." Bianca said. Greg nodded and said, "Anything more we should know? What about his relationship with his parents?" "They love him as much as he loves them. They pass a lot of time out-of-town because of their work, but they always call him and Skype with him every chance they get. The last time I talked to them was on Thursday, after our appointment. I got out with him when he finished his appointments, he passed the rest of the day with me and then I took him home at night after dinner. When I got home I made sure I called his parents since they asked me to do it every time after an appointment." Bianca informed the Sargent as she sat down on a chair next to Spike who kept his eyes in her. Greg nodded. "And how was he? In the appointments, I mean?" The Sargent asked. He wanted to make sure he got all the information he needed to help the kid. "He was fine, you know... Apart from the constant bullying. I give him some advice about it and he seemed fine, like he was ready to try it." Bianca answered him with a sighed before continuing, "I don't know what's wrong. I thought I was helping him. I thought the appointments were resulting. I don't understand..." The tears rolled down her face, slowly. Spike reached one hand to her and rested it on her knee, squeezing it to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

Before Greg could ask anything more, he was interrupted by Winnie's voice on the intercom on his ear. "Tell me, Winnie." He told her, giving her his full attention. _"One of Aaron's school teacher just called. Aaron's parents died, last Friday night. They were caught in a car accident when they were on their way home." _Winnie informed him, making Greg sigh. This could be a good reason for Aaron wanting to give up on his life. " , Winnie." Greg thanked her, before turning back to Bianca who sensed the older man looking at her and looked up at him. Bianca's heart skip a beat - a bad way - as she saw the look in his eyes so she said, "Greg, what's going on?" "Bianca, Aaron's parents were in an accident last Friday night when they were on their way home." Greg said and paused. He took a deep breath, seeing the tears that had started to form on Bianca's eyes. "They didn't survive." Greg concluded. Bianca gasped and her hands immediately reached up to her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly, some tears falling down her face. It wasn't like she knew them, but she knew Aaron and she now knew why he was tying to commit suicide. Bianca feared for him. He would be alone because they didn't have any other family, at least that she knew of. "Bianca?" Greg said, asking for her attention. Bianca looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Do you think that his parents' death would be a good reason for him to... commit suicide?" Greg asked her, his voice calm, comforting and gentle. Bianca nodded while saying, "Absolutely. Aaron practically lived to his parents expectations. Everything he did was to make them proud. I mean... Who would he make proud anyway? He doesn't have friends, his grandparents - from both sides - died when he was still young and his parents didn't have any brothers or sisters. His parents were the only thing Aaron had." Greg nodded and thanked her, before walking out of the van.

Bianca sat there for a second before a decision herself. She would help him. Aaron didn't need a stranger telling him that everything would be fine, he needed a friend who he could count on. In a few seconds, Bianca got up and followed Greg out of the van. She heard Jules and Spike call out for her but she ignored them. "Greg! Greg!" Bianca yelled out, making the older man turn around to her. "You need to let me go upstairs, please." She pleaded with him. Greg began to shook his head but Bianca didn't give him a chance to answer before she spoke again, "You know how this works. You now how vulnerable he is now, so you tell me... Who would help him better now?" Bianca saw, from the corner of her eye, how Ed, Jules and Spike made their way over to where she and Greg were standing. Bianca gulped in dry before continuing, "Who would help him better? A stranger telling him that everything is going to be fine or a friend who knows him for several months now and can read him like a book because she has helped him with all his difficulties?" Greg kept silence for a few seconds, before a voice on the intercom on his ear broke him out of his thoughts. _"Sarge, he's losing it. He's coming closer to the edge of the roof." _Sam's voice sounded. Greg groaned before nodding at Bianca and turning to Eddy. "Take her upstairs so she can talk with him." Greg said nodding over to Eddy. Bianca smiled before following Ed to the building. "Sam, Bianca is on her way there with Eddy. Can you hold him off until she gets there?" Greg speaking to his team-mate over the intercom. _"I'll my best, boss." _Sam answered.

Bianca and Ed were making their way upstairs as best as they could.

Ed would look at Bianca from times to times to see how she was holding on, just to see her biting down on her nails. **_Nervous._**

"So, how was your date with Spike?" Ed asked her, trying to get her mind of the issue in hands. Bianca looked up at him in surprised. Ed chuckled and smirked as he saw her expression before saying, "We saw when he asked you out." "Do you really think this is a conversation to have now?" Bianca asked him. She wasn't even sure if she should talk about it with him. Sure, he was a good friend of hers but he was also one of Wordy's best friends. What if he would tell him about the date? Bianca hadn't even told her brother that she had been on a date with an ex-colleague from work. "Come on, I can tell how nervous you are from the way you keep biting down on your nails. If I remember correctly, and please correct me if I'm wrong, you hate the silence during this kind of situation because it makes you more nervous than normal." Ed told her. Bianca pulled her nails away from her mouth and smile thankfully at Ed. She looked down at the floor and said, "It went really well. Saying that I liked it would be an understatement because... I loved it. I didn't feel so good and so... happy... for a long time now and being with Spike brought that feeling again. It was... amazing." Ed smiled to himself before opening the door to the roof. As Bianca was passing by him and smile at her and said, "I'm happy to hear that." He then led her to where Sam, Raf and Aaron were standing. Bianca shared a look with Ed before nodding and taking a deep breath.

She slowly walked forward, standing right behind Aaron. "Aaron?" Bianca spoke in a soft and gentle voice. Aaron turned his head over his shoulder and looked at her. It seemed like he hadn't slept for hours now, his eyes were red and puffy like he had cried all this days. "Oh, Aaron... Why didn't you call me?" Bianca asked him. Aaron turned around again and looked down. The building at a total of twenty floor. It would be a big fall and Bianca doubted that he would even be recognizable in the end. "For what? For you to give some advice about how to get over my parents' death? Why? Did you go that over too?" Aaron snapped at her. Bianca's heart hurt like she had just been stabbed in the back over and over again. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed, trying not to let the tears fall. "You're right. I never lost parents, I just... never met them." Bianca said, catching Aaron's attention. She saw how he slowly turned his body to her. Before she could change her mind, she kept talking, "I never met my parents. You know the man who you met the other day? Wordy or Kevin... He's my brother, but not by blood." Bianca shrugged and said, "My real parents left me to die on the street when I was six years old. I passed maybe a moth, alone, on the streets, trying to survive, until Wordy's parents found me and took me in. I had lost hope, I never thought I could have a family again... Someone who would let cry on their shoulder, no matter the circumstances, but they did and they took me in like I was their own child. God knows how I lost myself in my teenage years, but they always helped me. They were always there for me." Tears rolled down her eyes as she slowly took a couple of steps towards Aaron. "I know that this has nothing to do with what just happened to you, but I'm willingly to take you under my wing and make you part of my family just like Wordy's family did with me. I want to take care of you just like they took care of me." Bianca told him, before holding out one of her hands for her to take. Aaron looked down at her hand, hesitantly. "Why?" He asked her. Bianca smiled and answered honestly, "Because I see something in you. You're a great kid and I see myself in you. All the problems you're going through now, even in school, I went through them and I want to help you because you reached for my attention and I want to give it to you." Aaron hesitated before slowly slipping his hand in hers and walking away from the edge of the roof.

Bianca sighed and pulled him o her, wrapping her arms around his shoulder tightly as Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her chest, probably soaking her top. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." Bianca whispered against his hairs as she sighed in relief. Eddy came to them and smiled at Bianca, thanking her for her help and congratulating her for the work she had done in saving Aaron's life. He, then, leaded them downstairs were the rest of the SRU team and some police officers were waiting for them. Bianca and Aaron kept their arms around each other, not pulling away for a second.

* * *

Later that day, at night, when Bianca put Aaron to bed - he would be staying in her room while she stayed in the couch on the living room - someone knocked on her apartment's door quietly. Bianca took her time as she set down the cup of tea on the coffee table and finished sending a text to Alice:

**To: Alice**

**Aaron is asleep right now. I'm not going to work tomorrow.  
Can you cancel the appointments I have and put them in another day? Thanks.  
I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe you can pass by my house after you finished things at work.**

**xx**

As soon as Bianca hit 'send', she opened the door to see Spike. They smiled at each other before Bianca mention for him to walk inside. Hesitantly, Spike walked inside of the house and to the living room. He didn't do anything. He just stood there, looking around and then at Bianca when she finally came in the room. Without a single word, only gestures, Spike opened his arms and Bianca immediately ran to him and hugged him. There was silence as they stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only five minutes.

Bianca pulled away and cleaned her face from the tears that had streamed down her face during the hug.

"What are you doing here? How did you knew where I lived?" Bianca asked him as she mention for him to sit down on the couch, which he did. Spike smiled at her as he watched her sit down next to him, her long legs under her. "I came to see how you were doing. I wanted to make sure you were alright. And, about the other question, I'm geek. Did you need anymore information than that?" Spike told her, making chuckle to herself which made a huge smile come to her face. Bianca nodded, taking in his words. He had come to see how she was doing.

Without answering to his words, Bianca wrapped her arms around him again feeling safer that way. Spike didn't mind. He just wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Her head was now resting on his chest as silent tears kept streaming down her face. Spike had this urge to ask her about the story she had told to Aaron about her parents, but he felt like now wasn't the right moment so he just let in go and enjoyed the fact that she was standing there, in his arms where he was sure he could protect her - no matter the circumstances.

Bianca was happy. Spike was happy.


	6. Author's Note - I'm Sorry

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys!

I just want to inform you that I will stop writing this story because I kind of lost interest in the show since it doesn't exist anymore and I don't see it on TV anymore. If any of you want to keep writing the story your own way, that is fine by me just let me know you will do it.

Thank you for everything and all the reviews and support some of you gave me 3

xx


End file.
